Evil Lord Wrath
Evil Lord Wrath (イビルロード・ラース) is an Evil Lord of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. He serves as one of Demiurge's subordinates in the 7th Floor. Appearance Evil Lord Wrath has the appearance of a fearsome demon with fangs protruding from his mouth and his body covered in scales. He has stout arms and sharp claws, as well as flaming wings and a snake-like tail. Personality Like most demons, Evil Lord Wrath views humans as lesser lifeforms. Common to all demonkind he is sadistic, willing to use a human woman as a blunt weapon. Background Evil Lord Wrath is one of Demiurge's personal bodyguards. He is a demon around level 80, who spawned in Demiurge's realm of the Underground Volcano, near the door to the 8th Floor with the responsibility of guarding it. Chronology The Undead King Arc Evil Lord Wrath alongside with the other Evil Lords were in the entrance of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. When Momonga appears, they all recognize him due to his aura. They get confused for why he is there and for why he is wearing armor and calling himself Dark Warrior. Later, Albedo appears and asks where Demiurge is. The Evil Lords inform her that he left with Dark Warrior. After confirming that the Dark Warrior is Momonga, Albedo plans to go where he is, but decides to first take a bath since she doesn’t want to shown Momonga her filthy self. Evil Lord Envy then suggested her to present her current attire, saying that a beautiful woman like Albedo would be best served by showing the signs of doing hard work. Evil Lord Wrath and Evil Lord Greed also supports her opinion and they are able to convince Albedo. The Emissary of the King Arc Evil Lord Wrath alongside with the other Evil Lords patrolled the grounds of the 7th Floor. They encountered a Death Knight under orders from Ainz Ooal Gown to see Demiurge. The demons quickly directed it to Demiurge's dwelling. The Men in the Kingdom Arc Evil Lord Wrath alongside with the other Evil Lords participated in Demiurge's plan, Operation Gehenna. They were ordered by Demiurge to summon an army of demons in the capital of the Re-Estize Kingdom. The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc During Demiurge's battle with Remedios Custodio and her Paladin Order, Evil Lord Wrath switched places with him, posing as a full demonic transformation of Jaldabaoth. Evil Lord Wrath immune to all of the paladins attacked, calmly approached the Holy Queen, Calca Bessarez, capturing her and proceeded to use her like a bludgeon against the defenders of Kalinsha. The paladins refused to fight him, afraid of killing the Queen in the process. While believing Evil Lord Wrath to be Jaldabaoth's true form, his actions and dialogues in front of Remedios with her fellow soldiers caused them to stay on guard for what he is planning to do next. Thus, Jaldabaoth summoned a 'Meteor Strike' under the signal from one of Evil Lord Wrath's hand gestures. Afterwards, the city gates ended up becoming destroyed, allowing the demi-human coalition the opportunity to invade. Abilities and Powers Evil Lord Wrath's level is around level 80. He can summon an army of demons as shown in the plan Operation Gehenna. Active * Fireball: A 3rd tier spell that allows the caster to summon a large fireball that is used for attacks. * Greater Teleportation Relationships Ainz Ooal Gown Like the rest of the NPCs, he is absolutely loyal to Ainz. Even though he didn’t understood and was confused about why he was wearing an armor and calling himself Dark Warrior, he still respected his decisions. Demiurge Evil Lord Wrath is one of Demiurge's personal bodyguards. He participated in Demiurge's plan, Operation Gehenna by summoning an army of demons in the royal capital of Re-Estize Kingdom. And later in the Roble Holy Kingdom, he took on the position as Jaldabaoth's true demonic form. Albedo Evil Lord Wrath supported the idea of Albedo meeting Momonga with her current dirty attire. He is also afraid of her and knows that he can't hide anything from her. Trivia * In Volume 12, Evil Lord Wrath speaks for the first time in the series. Quotes * (To Remedios): "This is my true nature." * (To himself about Calca): "From the moment I first saw it, I felt that it would make an excellent weapon." * (To Calca): "What an annoying woman. You are a weapon now. Act like one." * (To both Remedios and Isandro): "Good grief. The sight of humans squabbling before their enemy is a fearsome sight. Well, it is about time. Playtime is over." * (To Remedios): "Allow me? I do not need you to allow me anything. All you need to do is accept it. Like say, the gift of a star." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NPCs Category:Demons Category:Evil Lords Category:Nazarick Category:Magic Casters